Sweet Delusion
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "He's her treasure, her little Lucky. He silences the voices in her head, tames the anger that threatens to destroy her and feeds the craving she has to be loved. If she ever lost him the aftermath would be dire." Lucas was Aurora's little bird with injured wings, just like her own. And while he slowly recovered her mental state, his own began to deteriorate.
1. come on baby, don't fear the reaper

**A/N Hi everyone! This is a new story I wrote a while back. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Sweet Delusion**

 **.**

 **.**

 _When you told me you didn't need me anymore_  
 _Well you know I nearly broke down and cried_  
 _When you told me you didn't need me anymore_  
 _Well you know I nearly broke down and died_

 _Oh! Darling, if you leave me, I'll never make it alone_  
 _Believe me, when I tell you, i'll never do you no harm_  
 _Believe me, darling_

 _Oh! Darling, please, believe me, I'll never let you down_  
 _Oh, believe me darling, believe me when I tell you, ooh_  
 _I'll never do you no harm_

 **.**

 **.**

 **1216**

 _My good-for-nothing son._

 _My biggest mistake._

 _You're weak._

 _You're worthless._

Lucas wiped an angry tear from his cheek, hissing when he accidentally brushed the brand new bruise that was forming on his skin as he ran, having no clue where his destination was but sure that he had to get away from the yelling that was beginning to fade in the distance. His mother's voice, laced with warning and hate, echoed in his ears as she screamed his name, but Lucas didn't look back, didn't dare to stop just in case his mother caught him. He ignored the pain running up and down his legs as he began to slow to a jog. He didn't know how long he had run for, but he didn't stop, didn't want to, too terrified that his mother was not far behind.

 _You know what happens when you disobey me._

He couldn't stop.

He wouldn't.

Lucas' stomach dropped when he imagined what could happen if he did stop. His recent punishment had been severe enough. His ribs ached, and he knew that he should have stopped running to ease the pain, but he couldn't. Not now. He was aware that his ribs would be severely bruised, but they weren't broken, not this time. A shaky breath passed his lips, his thoughts only urging him to run faster, and Lucas continued to ignore the pain in his feet, _his bare feet_ , as he suddenly entered the woods.

His eyes widened when he suddenly felt himself falling, tripping over a thick branch that had become rooted to the ground. Lucas tumbled to the ground, groaning in pain as he tried to reach out to grab something, anything to stop him from falling but it had been no use. Lucas cried out in pain as he met with the ground, landing on his back, his foot cut open due to a sharp edge of the branch.

His head thumped because of the impact, making his vision blurry for a moment as he stared up at the sky above him. He swallowed, half expecting his mother to jump out at him, but as time passed, the only sound Lucas heard was the sound of his own heavy breathing. It was quiet. It was _safe._ The stars stared down at him, the moon the only light in the dark woods.

For that moment, he was safe.

For now.

"My, my, look at what i've found."

His view of the stars was suddenly gone. He found himself staring into the brightest green eyes he'd ever seen. Lucas 's breath caught in his throat as he gazed up at the face above him, finding himself unable to move.

"...are you lost?"

At the sound of her voice, and the dangerous smirk that crawled onto her face, Lucas shuffled to his feet. He, once again, ignored the pain that ran throughout his body at the sudden move as he steadied himself. As he moved, she jumped back onto her feet with grace, watching his every movement as he took a few steps back.

The nameless girl took a step closer, which, in return, made Lucas take two steps back."You're bleeding."

"I-i...who...i-"

She gestured to his wrist, which had blood staining his tunic probably caused by the tree he had reached out towards before he fell. Lucas lifted up his sleeve, proving her words, and he frowned, wondering how she could have known that. The cut was deep, sure to be a new scar on his body. Blood had stained his grey tunic, making him hiss once more as he pulled the material from the deep cut. She moved silently, now inches from his body, and he jumped again when he suddenly realised that she had moved, once again, without him knowing.

"That's going to scar." She whispered to him.

"I-I'll be fine."

He covered his new wound, hiding it as she observed him. She allowed her eyes to trail over him, eyes flickering to the black eye and wondered what else he was hiding. Lucas stilled, frozen as she stared at him, an unreadable look in her green orbs as she gazed up at him.

Her hand suddenly raised, and in instinct, his eyes shut, as if ready for another blow. He waited for something, he wasn't sure what, but nothing happened. His eyes remained closed, and he almost whimpered when soft fingers, a feather like touch, brushed his skin. The pads of her finger tips moved back and forth the bruise around his eye.

He couldn't be sure, but Lucas swore he could see a hint of anger in her eyes.

"W-Who are you?"

"Does it hurt?" She asked as if she hadn't heard him speak.

"N-No."

 _Yes._

She only hummed in response. Her fingers trailed down his cheek, fingers grasping his chin and Lucas slowly opened his eyes. Once again, he found himself staring into her green ones. They were bright, and they sparkled, reminding him of the stars he was previously gazing at, and he couldn't look away.

He didn't want to. Distracted by her eyes, he didn't feel her free hand grab his wrist in a soft manner until the sleeve was pulled back. She looked away when he did, eyes landing on the still bleeding wound. He didn't move to pull it out of her grip, just watched as she observed it.

He didn't notice her tongue run across her lower lip at the sight.

"I can make it better if you want."

The pads of her fingers traced around the wound, careful not to touch it before they trailed down to his palm, fingers dancing along his skin. A tingle ran up his arm at the touch, and Lucas 's eyes fluttered when they closed around his hand, the warmth of her hand making him feeling oddly comforted. Her free hand cupped his cheek, thumb skimming his bruise once more.

"I can make it _all_ better, Lucas." She said.

He frowned, confused."How did you know my n-"

She leant closer, voice full of promise that made Lucas swallow nervously. Her long hair brushed his cheek, almost acting as a curtain that blocked out the rest of the world.

"Shhh,"The redhead hushed, him, a comforting smile on her lips."Do you want the pain to stop?"

Almost hypnotised as he stared into her alluring eyes, Lucas found himself nodding. He wanted nothing more for the pain that his mother inflicted on him to stop. Mentally, emotionally and physically. He truly did. He'd give anything for it. Lucas 's eyes flickered to her lips, and she smiled, brushing his curls from his eyes.

Her fingers moved from his cheek into his curls, pulling him down towards her. As she did, his eyes fell shut, as if memorising how she felt. This woman, this _stranger_ , had given him more comfort in the minutes she'd known him than he'd had his whole life. It was as if he didn't feel scared as she held him, as if she were pulling him into a different world.

"I want it to stop," Lucas said without thinking.

"Good."She whispered."Because I can help you."

As she leant closer, he failed to notice her bright, green eyes suddenly turn blood red. He didn't see spider veins appear underneath them, and when her lips brushed his, he didn't feel her fangs pierce her bottom lip then disappear just as soon as they appeared, before she captured his lips with her own. Lucas, too focused on the feel of her lips against his, didn't notice the drop of blood that dripped from her bottom lip onto his tongue. He suddenly felt as if he just woken up from a nightmare; he felt alert.

Calm. Confident. _Strong._

The pain in his body, especially his wounded arm and ribs felt as if they hadn't taken place. He felt her smile against him, and she bit his lip with her blunt teeth. Lucas 's breath caught in his throat when she grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist, her warm ones covering his.

He gasped when she pulled away, making his head clear and he began to question how he suddenly felt better."How did...what-"

"Shhh, my little Lucky."

His eyes widened when she began to nuzzle his neck, lips brushing underneath his jawline, her hair tickling him slightly. It felt good. Someone was being gentle with him, and he hadn't received that in... _forever,_ really. He felt her lips move along his neck until they stopped over his pulse. His heart was racing; he knew that due to it hammering against his ribcage.

Lucas 's eyes fluttered shut again when her fingers swept along his cheek before she cupped it. It soothed him, and that was when his walls crumbled. The all of sudden, that was ripped away, and he felt _pain._ He cried out when something sharp sliced the skin on his neck after a growling noise hit his ears.

"What are you doing to me?"Lucas breathed, trying to pull away from her but she was suddenly stronger than him."Let me go!"

He tried to yell out, but she cupped her hand over his mouth, hushing him as her fangs extracted.

Then, all of a sudden, he was drowning in darkness.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you liked this and would like to see more, _please leave a review._**


	2. i want to lay you down on a bed of roses

**1216**

" **Isn't he a treasure?"**

Tristan released a long, perturbed sigh at the question."He is a _mere_ human, sister."

"Not anymore!"Aurora replied in a crooning tone, a cheeky smile on her lips."I gave him my blood and made him feed. He is one of us now which means he is _forever_."

Tristan's jaw clenched but, as always, he remained calm and showed no emotion. But, deep inside he was utterly confused. Aurora never bonded with anyone, let alone her food. But if something or someone did pique her interest it would soon grow to an obsession. Despite this, his sister hadn't found anything that was worthy of attention in centuries.

Until now, it seemed.

Tristan turned to his sister, offering her a fond but stern look.

"Rory, you _cannot_ keep him."

Aurora hummed, refusing to take notice of her brother's words and turned from him, ambling over to the figure on the bed. Her brother watched her go, hands behind his back as he let his gaze trail over Lucas. The boy was nothing special to Tristan; he was a simple man with curly dark blonde hair, a sharp jawline but plump cheeks that gave him an innocent but endearing look.

But despite his handsome yet winsome features, the boy didn't seem anything special, but that was the beauty of Aurora. Her eccentric mind could find beauty in even the most simplest of things and that was what Tristan loved most about his sister.

"Rory..."

Aurora didn't look up from Lucas, who was still in a deep slumber. She smiled down at the boy, a cloth in hand as she wiped the blood from his face. Her free hand was in his curls, fingers toying with the dark blonde locks, wiping them from his forehead.

"Aurora..."Tristan sternly started, taking a step closer to the bed."If you let me take him while he rests, I can promise that his end will be swift and _painless_."

Aurora's head snapped up and she turned to look at her brother. She knew his words weren't true. Her brother would've made Lucas suffer for capturing Aurora's attention. The redhead shook her head firmly, hold tightening around Lucas protectively and possessively.

The redhead shook her head, lips brushing Lucas' temple and cheek, muttering against his skin, speaking to quietly that even the male vampire couldn't pick it up.

 _Nobody_ was going to harm _her_ Lucky.

"No."

Tristan approached his sister softly, taking a seat at the edge of the bed."Sister, let's try to avoid another episode."

"Nonsense."Aurora gave a giggle, shaking her head, attention focused on wiping the blood from Lucas' skin."Let me keep Lucky, and there will be no more of these episodes i'm accused of."

"Please, Tristan."Aurora pleaded, knowing that, while he was a tyrant to others, he couldn't refuse her anything."Please let me keep him; he makes me feel _better_."

Tristan went quiet, looking away from Aurora, an impassive look on his face.

The female vampire watched her brother, an upset look on her face as she cradled Lucas. She adored her brother and, while the treatments he forced upon her were meant to make her better, being sent away made her feel worse. The loneliness was awful to endure, and she came back worse than ever.

"Tristan, my _beloved_ brother, _please_ let me keep him."Aurora begged, moving over to Tristan's side, placing a hand on his cheek."You know I hate being away from my family when you insist on these _foolish_ treatments. Allowing me to keep him will make me better."

Tristan turned back to look at her, hand reaching up and covering hers.

"I don't like this."

He looked to Lucas while he spoke but when he looked back to Aurora, noticing the light in her eyes, the male vampire crumbled.

"But on the basis of your claim, i'll allow it."Tristan finally said with a nod."You can keep him. For now."

Aurora beamed at her brother, her smile making Tristan's expression soften. The redhead let out a happy laugh, and she leapt at her brother, arms winding around his neck as she pulled him into a loving hug.

"Thank you!"Aurora whispered against her brother's shoulder, hugging him with pure adoration."I _love_ you."

"And that love is returned _tenfold_ , my Rory."

Tristan's embraced his sister, his grip on her tight, a smile curving at his lips as she giggled happily. He wasn't happy with it in the slightest, but it was what his sister wanted.

And it was well known that, when it came to Aurora, Tristan would do anything to appease her.


	3. cause I'm free as a bird now

_"If I leave here tomorrow, would you still remember me? For I must be traveling on now 'cause there's too many places I've got to see."_

Sat cross-legged in the middle of the large room that was only dimly lit with a dozen candles, Lucas swayed to side to side on the soft cushion he was seated on. With his eyes closed, like they had been for hours on end, his singing was quiet and soft. His voice was laced with a calmness that he hadn't felt in a long while.

" _But if I stayed here with you, girl, things just couldn't be the same 'cause I'm as free as a bird now and this bird you can not change, oh, oh, oh, oh."_ Lucas licked his dry lips as he paused to take a breath, eyes firmly closed and his singing quiet. _"And this bird you can not change, and this bird you can not change. Lord knows I can't change."_

As he concentrated on the lyrics of the song he felt the tension leave him and his heartbeat return to a steady pace. The vampire had been sitting still for a while, a full day and night without moving. After learning that his weekly from Aurora had been kept from him, Lucas had savagely slaughtered the monk.

The letters, unless an emergency, were managed by the monks. If Lucas had a 'good day', he received his letter, if not then the letter was used as a reward that Lucas would obtain if his 'bad day' improved.

He'd had a bad day and hadn't received his letter. So after sitting for almost a day and a half, Lucas was on cloud nine.

 _"Bye, bye, baby, it's been a sweet love, yeah, though this feeling I can't change. But please don't take it so badly, 'cause Lord knows I'm to bla_ -AAHHH! _"_ Lucas suddenly fell to his side with a shocked yell, clutching his head as shooting pains rushed through his body before reaching his mind where a violent surge of pain made him cry out."Whooo!"

Lucas' body suddenly arched forward, head tipping back and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. An annoyed shout echoed off of the walls as flashes appeared in his mind. Tristan, Aurora. Himself and Aurora through the years and then shining lights followed by music. Then he heard a voice, a familiar one before the possessor appeared longer than the other flashes.

Tristan's voice was loud and booming. _You're needed_

And, finally, a flash that lingered most was Aurora. She walked the streets of New Orleans with a skip in her step before, suddenly, her smile had faded, and she was sobbing. _Treasure?_

"NO!"Lucas' eyes widened as he began to convulse, spitting blood onto the ground, his teeth smeared crimson as his angry yells reverberated throughout the monastery. _"'ORA!"_

The pain stopped for a few seconds before Lucas turned onto his side back. He let out a heavy breath before more shooting pains made him wince. Instead of the pains being in his mind, it was his arm. It felt as if someone was carving something into his skin.

"What the hell?"Lucas flinched as he pulled back the sleeve of his robe, baring his teeth as he noticed the bloodstains in shapes of words. He bunched up the sleeve at his elbow, eyes skimming the deep cuts forming four words."Huh."

 _NEW ORLEANS. IT'S TIME._

"Right..."Lucas gave a nod, breathing labored as he, almost fondly, touched the carved words, mind already plotting."Right, right, _right_..."

Lucas drew in a sharp breath as he got onto his knees, vision blurry and the room spinning. He screwed his eyes shut for a long moment, rubbing his temples with a long breath before he got to his feet. The vampire staggered for a moment, cursing Aya for the headache as he struggled to compose himself.

 _"If I leave here tomorrow, would you still remember me?"_ The vampire quietly sang, fingers brushing his daylight ring almost longingly as he inhaled and exhaled, attempting to get himself together. _"For I must be traveling on now 'cause there's too many places I've got to see."_

Humming, he trailed off and opened his eyes, carefully looking around and smiling to himself when his vision cleared and he felt in control. Lucas nodded before turning, eyes focused on the exit of the large room, one of many in the monastery. Candles were lit, illuminating the dark room and the only sound was Lucas' steady heartbeat that echoed in his ears the more excited he became.

Just as he turned, ready to walk out, a dozen monks came ambling in.

"We heard your yells."One quietly stated, voice void of emotion as they came to a stop in front of Lucas, blocking the exit."You are supposed to be meditating. After your recent setback, you need serenity."

"I was."Lucas gave his most charming smile, offering a small shrug, touching where the words had been carved into his skin."But I have somewhere to be and a girl to see."

The monks looked utterly startled and slightly alarmed by his words. A monk stepped forward; hand held out as if he were silently making it known that he meant no harm. Lucas recognized him. This monk was the one who worked with Tristan the most; he carried out the dosages, followed Tristan's orders concerning his daily update on Lucas' emotional or mental state and, if he were well enough, he would be rewarded with letters from Aurora.

"You cannot _leave_ here."

"I cannot _stay_ here."Lucas replied, imitating the monk's monotone voice almost childishly before he glanced at the monks that surrounded him."It's time."

"You still are in great need of psychiatric refuge, that is why Mr. Tristan brought you here. You are on a long road of progress, and the stress of abandoning your treatment will give you anything _but_ serenity."

"I'm better now!"Lucas sang, holding his arms out and a broad grin curving at his mouth, looking over the monks."You all did an excellent job. I haven't killed any of you in at least a... _a day."_

Lucas bounced on his heels with child-like delight."I _wouldn't_ have gotten a message if _Tristan_ didn't think I was lucid enough to mosey on out of here."

"We implore you to work with us."The monk reached into his robe and pulled out a syringe, presenting it to Lucas who narrowed his eyes."Working against us will result in you being restrained with vervain and you are well aware of the side effects."

"A dear, _precious_ friend of mine has been _alone_ for too _long_."Lucas' smile faded and the playful glimmer his eyes dimmed to a murderous zest that made the monks somewhat wary."I am leaving, and i'm taking this robe with me as a souvenir."

"You cannot leave until-"

"Blah, blah, _blah!_ "Lucas waved at the monk with a sigh, smoothing down his robe as he spoke, nodding at them."It's been a _pleasure_."

The male vampire dramatically bowed before he took a step forward, eyes fixed on the balcony that overlooked the mountains. But, as he raised his foot to take another step, the monk appeared with a sword. He raised it high, grip tight as he prepared to use it against the vampire.

"Violence?"Lucas sounded utterly indignant as the monk wielded the sword with skill but fear. He clicked his tongue, eyes running up the length of the sword before he met the monk's eyes."Bit duplicitous, don't you think?"

"You can't leave here until you are lucid. _We_ do not think leaving is in your best interest."The monk quickly said, it sounding as if he were reading from a script, it proving he was still under Tristan's compulsion."You are _not_ well enough to leave."

The monk held the sword aloft, nodding curtly before adding."Whatever it takes."

Lucas gave a small shrug, taking a step backward so that all the monks were in sight. He looked them over once more before he settled on the monk with the sword.

 _He's still under Tristan's compulsion._ Lucas drew in a long breath, touching his pristine robe before shaking his head. _It's going to get all bloody. Pity._

"I suppose killing you is Tristan's fault. He didn't compel you orders for _when_ I was _allowed_ to leave."Lucas mumbled, his expression blank, and he shifted from foot to foot, rolling back his shoulders before he held out his hands with a welcoming beckon of his fingers."If that's your _order_ then, by all means..."

The monk let out a determined cry as he attacked Lucas, dexterously handling the sword as he carefully and almost gracefully moved with the sword. But the vampire seemed unfazed by the threat, easily dodging each attempt at the sword wounding him. His laughter echoed throughout the room as he, almost elegantly, evaded the point of the sword.

The laughter didn't last long as Lucas seemed to become bored and, without warning, throat a leg out and knocked the monks' legs out from underneath him. Lucas quickly grabbed the sword before it hit the ground and spun on his heels, using a small amount of his strength to turn and, with an almost excited yell as he brought down the sword, he beheaded the monk.

The vampire's sigh followed, head tipping back as he let out a cry of delight, tilting his head the side and watching as the monks' body limply fell to the ground, the head following.

Luke raised his eyebrows with a playful grin, brandishing the sword, the swift swipe of the air making the other monks flinch.

The monks shuffled closer together as Lucas straightened, tongue running along his lips, hungrily lapping up the blood that had splattered around his mouth.

"Right, who's next?"


End file.
